


The Teen Titans are Captured, This is Where Anna's Been, and What is Nightwing Doing?

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Mentioned Stephanie Brown, Mentioned Tim Drake, Protective Dick Grayson, Romani Dick Grayson, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: The Teen Titans attacked the League of Assassins' base, it goes very wrong but also very right.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 5





	The Teen Titans are Captured, This is Where Anna's Been, and What is Nightwing Doing?

Anna woke up to the alarm she’s set, she slipped out of bed and into her bathroom. She rubbed her Crystal Blue eyes, pushing her Dirty Blonde hair behind her ears and out of her face. She blinked, brown eyes staring back at her, surrounded by tanned freckled skin. Medium Brown hair cascading down her back, still behind her ears. She stretched and got ready for the day.

She left her room, dressed in a form fitting black Kevlar jumpsuit. She walked into the family living area.

“Good Morning, Anna,” Talia greeted.

“Morning Mom!”

“Breakfast should be ready soon.”

Anna nodded and sat down,

“I’m going to bring up the baby thing with Bruce in a couple months.”

“Coolio, he hasn’t ever had a biological child or seen any of us so small, so a baby should be exciting for him.”

“I hope so.”

“Good Morning, Daughter, Granddaughter.”

“Good Morning Father.”

“Morning Grandpa.”

Ra’s sat down joining them.

A group of maids brought breakfast into the room and sat the dishes on the table.

The three ate breakfast mostly silently, as they were all people of the night.

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Anna asked.

“Mainly training, unless something comes up,” Ra’s said.

Anna nodded.

They finished breakfast, the maids coming back to get the dishes, Anna had out her dishes all together. They went into the main compound. The League members were run through training, while Ra’s and Talia worked behind the scenes, planning their next attempt to ‘destroy’ Batman and his family.

The three met up for lunch, chatting.

As they were finishing up the alarm went off.

They got up out of chairs and went to the throne room, Ra’s sitting down on the throne, Talia standing next to him, and Anna, or Samantha to the rest of the League, standing mid way from the door.

League Members brought in five cages, the Teen Titans in them. The heroes were trying to get out, though Nightwing was only doing it half-heartedly, as he knew it was opened for him.

“Hello, young heroes,” Ra’s said.

Nightwing groaned, “What do you want Ra’s?”

“Nothing, you’re the one who attacked us.”

“Fair,” Nightwing sighed, and took in the room, eyes finally landing on Samantha, his eyes widened then he frowned.

He kicked opened the cage he was in and walked out, to the shouts of “Nightwing!?” from his team.

“I’m sure you have this covered?” Anna asked Talia.

“Yes, you may go, Samantha.”

“Thank you, Ma’am,” She left.

She walked around the compound until she heard the sounds of someone using a punching bag. She walked into the doorway and saw Nightwing taking out frustration on said punching bag.

“Hey ‘Wing.”

“You!” He whirled around to face her.

“Me?” A hand went to her chest.

“You have no idea how worried I’ve been!”

“Sorry?”

He wasn’t done, “When I left for Jump, I still talked to you, but nothing, nothing!”

“I’m really sorry, Dick.”

His anger disappeared leaving behind sad hurt, “Why?”

“When I first got here I barely talked in general then Mom and Grandpa have been keeping me busy, but I should have asked for time to contact you. It’s not like they would say no.”

“I was so worried, B was so worried.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was so scared I’d lost you too,” He whispered.

Anna hugged him, she wasn’t sure when she had gotten close enough to do that and she didn’t really care.

He hugged her back, tightly as if she would disappear.

She kissed the top of his head.

They pulled away.

“I’ll leave you to blowing off your steam,” She chuckled.

“See you at dinner.”

Anna left him to it.

Hours later, Dinner was approaching so Nightwing walked to the room they were keeping his team in.

“Nightwing!” Beast Boy exclaimed in relief.

Said Hero put his hands out to receive his dinner, a full meal, they even had a vegetarian version for Beast Boy.

“Are Ra’s and Talia in the family dining area?” Nightwing asked in a language that the Titians couldn’t understand.

“Yes.”

“Thanks,” He walked back towards the door.

“Friend Nightwing, where are you going?” Starfire asked.

“I’m going to find out how long we’re going to be here for.”

“Nightwing?” Cyborg asked him.

“The food’s not poisoned, we’re safe here. The reason you’re in cages is because they want their compound intact, and my cage was opened because they knew I would pick they lock anyway. I’ll see you guys when I have an update,” Nightwing walked out of the room.

He walked until he got to the door to the family living area, “Can I join you three?”

“Of course Nightwing, family is always allowed.”

He sat down, “So how long are we going to be here?”

“B is on his way, he said after breakfast tomorrow,” Anna said.

Talia chuckled, “How did your friends respond?”

“I don’t know, I info-dumped and then left.”

“Me,” Anna snorted.

Ra’s rolled his eyes fondly.

“So what’s new with the fam?” Anna asked a little later.

“Well there’s a new Robin, Timothy Drake or Tim. He’s the neighbor boy, but his parents are never around.”

“Wait, was he that kid with the camera?”

“Yeah, he basically blackmailed Bruce and me.”

“He knew your identities?” Talia asked.

Dick nodded.

“He out detectived the Worlds Greatest Detective?!” Anna said shocked.

“He did, and he continues doing so.”

Ra’s chuckled, “How old is he?”

“He was twelve when he figured it out, and blackmailed us, he says, I think he knew earlier than that, he’s almost thirteen now.”

“Anything else happened?” Talia asked.

“Yeah, Babs got paralyzed by the Joker,” His fists tighten, “I killed him with my bare hands and B stood back and let me, but medics brought him back saying I’d regret it.”

“Do you?” Anna asked, “Do you regret it?”

“The only thing I regret is letting them bring him back.”

Anna nodded.

A few moments of silence and then, “Oh! There’s a new girl vigilante.”

“Really?” Anna asked.

“Yeah, her name is Spoiler, she’s Cluemaster’s Daughter, she spoils his plans. Robin made friends with her, and I’m fairly sure that Tim made friends with her civilian ID.”

“I’m guessing B doesn’t like her very much.”

“Yeah, but Tim and I have been trying to get him to train her, cause he’s worried she’ll get hurt.”

His two female family members facepalmed, while Ra’s shook his head disappointed.

“I’ll talk to him,” Talia said.

“How are Roy and Lain?” Anna asked.

“They’re good, Roy and I are going to meet up for Wally’s death day, wanna join?”

“What are you doing?”

“Getting drunk off our asses.”

“Well then, someone responsible needs to be involved, and to get you two home.”

“Yay! I’ll tell Roy next time I see him.”

The four continued talking, sharing stories, and joking around.

“Yeah, I’ll sleep in the cage.”

“What if we make a big deal out of it?” Anna suggested.

“How?” Ra’s asked her.

“I take Dick in there and shove him into it, not locking it though.”

“Good Idea, yeah let’s do that!” Dick said.

Talia nodded.

“So do that in like five minutes.”

3 minutes later, Nightwing was getting hugs from Talia and Ra’s.

Nightwing and Anna walked to a couple doors down from where the Titans were. Anna tied his hands, not too tightly. Nightwing entered the room, Samantha keeping him moving, she shoved him into the cage he opened earlier in the day. She closed the cage door. Then she left the room, breaking down laughing as soon as she was in the family living area.

“Nightwing!” The Titans exclaimed.

“Guess I pushed my luck,” He chuckled, desperately trying to _not_ burst out laughing.

“Do you know when we’re getting out of here?” Cyborg asked.

Nightwing snorted, moving cross legged, head resting on his now untied hands, “They called Bats, he’ll be here after breakfast tomorrow.”

“They called your Dad, dude?” Beast Boy asked.

“They called my Dad.”

“Are you okay, Friend Nightwing?”

“I’m fine, they don’t want to piss off Batman by hurting me.”

“We’re just sleeping here, in cages?” Beast Boy asked.

“Yep.”

Complaints went out from Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire.

“We’re lucky we’re not already dead, this is the League of _Assassins_ , after all,” Raven said.

“Raven is correct, we are in fact lucky that they called Batman to come get us,” Nightwing said, “Now stop complaining this is probably one of the best places to be captured, they give us full meals, they could have given us nothing.”

After Raven and Nightwing pointed out those facts out the complaints stopped.

The five went to sleep.

The next morning, Nightwing was woken up by Anna.

“B’s here, or almost here, we’re planning on having breakfast with him.”

“What about the Titans?” He asked coming out of the cage.

“They’ll be woken up for breakfast in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” He nodded, “But I’m waking a couple up now.”

Anna chuckled grabbing the rope, and she tied it around his wrists.

“Titans,” He said loudly.

Raven woke up, “Where are you going.”

“Ra’s wants to talk to him,” Samantha said.

“Cyborg no more sleep mode for you.”

Cyborg blinked awake, turning back on.

“I’m going to talk to the Al Ghul’s, I’ll probably be back after breakfast with Batman.”

“Nightwing, hurry up!”

“Tell Star and BB.”

Raven and Cyborg nodded.

Samantha pushed Nightwing out of the room. She untied his hands, and once they were both out of earshot they burst out laughing. They walked side by side to the family living area.

“Bats!” Nightwing exclaimed.

“Dick,” Bruce rushed over to him, “Are you okay?”

“My back is a bit stiff, but I’m fine.”

“Good, good.”

“Better than fine actually.”

“Why?”

“That would be because of me,” Anna spoke up, waiting until Bruce was looking at her to take down her disguise.

“Anna, Thank God,” He hugged her.

“Hi Dad,” She hugged him back.

“So breakfast?” Dick asked.

The five ate breakfast, talking, joking. Anna, Talia, and Ra’s put in their two cents on the Spoiler situation.

After breakfast, Nightwing returned to the Titans with Batman, both already saying goodbye to Anna, Talia, and Ra’s.

Nightwing unlocked the cages with the keys that Anna had given him, “Time to go.”

The Teen Titans left with Batman. Throughout the fight Nightwing was continually texting someone.

The Titans never really found out where Nightwing went or why he was just allowed to walk around the compound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreicated!


End file.
